Hax
Hax is a colloquial VS term that refers to special abilities that can potentially turn the tide of battle in a character's favor, even when he's outmatched in one or more of the primary stats (AP, Speed, and Durability). There are many different kinds of hax, all with varying degrees of effectivity. List of Hax Note that being able to resist any of these abilities also counts as Hax. *'Absolute Zero Ice:' The coldest temperature that can be achieved, equal to -273.15ºC and -459.67ºF. If an item or person were to be exposed to that temperature, their entire atomic structure would collapse. It constitutes as Durability Negation. *'Atomic and Matter Manipulation:' When the atomic structure of a target can be manipulated or broken down, it constitutes as Durability Negation. *'Attack Reflection: '''Usually through magic, a character can reflect an attack without having to bear the full brunt of it *'Phasing:' By making use of phasing, a character can become impervious to damage and even bypass the natural durability of a character via targeting their natural organs. *'Soul Manipulation:' If an attack is able to target the astral body/soul of an opponent, it constitutes a way to bypass physical durability. Please note that some verses like Bleach have specific values for the durability of souls. *'Reality Warping:' Through reality warping, a number of effects can be achieved, including, but not limited to durability negation and stat manipulation. *'Mind Control/Possession:' The ability to possess and manipulate the opponent's mind can be used to force the opponent to commit suicide. *'Hacking:' When facing a machine, it is possible to make use of hacking to cause a wide array of negative effects on the machine enemy. Similar to Mind Control. *'Conceptual Manipulation: the ability to manipulate, create, and/or destroy abstract concepts. This ability has a variety of applications, ranging from not combat applicable to incredibly dominating. *'Void Manipulation: '''The ability to control nonexistence, or nothingness, which can ignore durability. *'Existence Erasure: The ability to completely erase somebody from existence, leaving nothing behind. Often a subset of Void Manipulation. *'Ability Negation:' The ability to disable an enemy's powers. *'Causality Manipulation:' A complex ability with many uses, with the main one being undoing the enemy's actions. This refers to the ability to control cause and effect. * Healing: The ability to cure the damage that one has received. It can have many different variations, such as automatic regeneration, active self-healing, or resurrection, among others. *'Invisibility:' An ability that can make targeting the user very difficult for the enemy. *'Invulnerability:' The ability to turn impervious to damage. Might be limited by the verse's upper limit of power. *'Transmutation:' The ability to transform the enemy into a different material or being. Constitutes as a way to bypass enemy durability. *'Time Manipulation:' The ability to control time itself. Stopping, Rewinding, Speeding up, Slowing down, Destroying, Warping, and Traveling through time all count. *'Stat Manipulation:' The ability to freely buff or debuff a stat. Might be limited by game mechanics in some cases. *'Increased Damage against particular beings:' Some weapons and powers are able to deal more damage against specific creatures, such as Holy Weapons against monsters. *'Life and Death Manipulation:' The ability to instantly inflict death or manipulate the opponent's life. *'Battlefield Removal:' Any sort of ability that allows the user to transport the enemy away from the battlefield indefinitely. *'Petrification: '''The ability to turn an opponent to stone. *'Portal Manipulation:' A variant of BFR that can also be used to saw off body parts via closing the portals with the enemy's body peeking through them. *'Interdimensional Travel:' A variant of BFR that allows the user to transport themselves to other dimensions. *'Possession:' The ability to insert oneself into the other's body to control them. This is a common ability among ghosts or other non-corporeal characters. *'Energy Absorption:' The ability to absorb energy or materials, such as being able to absorb kinetic energy from an opponent's physical attacks, or absorbing a type of attack to heal oneself. *'Sleep Inducement / Dream Manipulation:' The ability to put targets to sleep and/or manipulate the dreams they have while asleep. *'Explosion Manipulation: The ability to cause or create explosions, through use of an item or a special ability. *'Acausality: '''The ability to ignore or be unaffected by disruptions to standard cause-and-effect scenarios, effectively ignoring traditional laws of causality to varying degrees depending on the level of acausality displayed. *'Toon Force: An ability typically reserved for more comedic characters that allows them to alter or even completely disregard logistics or the laws of physics for the sake of comedy. *'Infection:' The ability to infect an opponent with a disease or other symptom that cripples them either mentally or physically, such as a zombie virus or a pheromone or toxin that can effect one's sanity. *'Body Manipulation:' While not directly shape-shifting, the ability for a character to still alter their body to an extent, allowing them to escape near-death situations with ease. *'Size Manipulation:' The ability to alter the size of oneself or others, wheter it be shrinking to make themselves harder to hit or growing giant sized to crush opponents like bugs. *'Reactive Evolution: '''The ability to adapt quickly to enemy attacks and hax, gaining new abilities or resistances, the scope of which varies. *'Plot Manipulation: 'The ability to control the plot of one's own story, providing various other hax such as causality manipulation. *'Immortality: 'A collection of abilities that prevent the character from dying through one or more means. Some methods include: **'Reliant Immortality: 'The character cannot die so long as a certain object or concept exists. **'Natural Immortality: 'The character does not age, but can still be killed by conventional means. **'Reincarnation: 'The character can be killed, but will return in a new body. **'Deathless: '''The concept of death does not apply to the character, usually requiring hax such as Existence Erasure to kill. Category:Navigation